The Exchange Student
by jerribrent
Summary: At the last min. Chi Chi tells Gohan he is going to America in an exchange program to learn the culture of America first hand. "but stay away from those foreign girls you hear me!" Gohan looks at the contents of the folder. Institute for the Gifted.


**Here is the story. someone else take the idea and write it so I dont ruin it thank you.**

**Also before you flame read whole story and comments below ty!

* * *

**

Chi Chi lets Gohan know the night before that he will be going to america on an exchange program to study and learn the cultures of america.

Xmen learned a week ago that they will be having a non mutant staying with them for a year through an exchange program they dont know how they signed up for.

Gohan is picked up by logan at the airport and taken to the institute, Gohan makes comparisons of logan and vegeta. Xmen are friendly and welcome gohan to their home.

Gohan only knows the institute as a place for the gifted, hes amazed by the size of the building and feels a weird poking in head and immediately puts up barriers. Xavier not knowing Gohan tried proding Gohans' mind in search of finding more but was met with a feroucis ape like beast, and leaves the proding.

Gohan meets the various members of the home, kitty gets a bit clingy. But jean grey saves gohan for a bit to show him around the mansion.

Gohan is then shown his room and told dinner is at a certain time and jean and kitty leave to let him get settled in.

Gohan unpacks his things. Finding a secret capsule case he didnt know was there, then finding its a gravity room with an abundant supply of senzu beans.

After getting settled in Jean is back letting him know its time to eat, Gohan finds his pill case and exits the room and follows jean. Gohan finds a glass takes the pill that will help him keep his eating habbits more of human size.

During meal the students are asking questions about him. Such as what does he do for fun, what classes he has ect. Answering all the about him questions, he likes to help his mother, he plays with his brother, also has all of the higher classes finding that he has a lot of classes with jean scott and rogue. a few of the physical classes with kitty and kurt as well as other students from the school.

A call interupts the meal and kurt grabs the phone only to hear a woman screaming in the other end of the phone in another language. Gohan immediately recognizes the voice from were he is sitting and kurt guesses its in japanese and hands the phone to gohan who takes it around the corner but not out of hearing range from logan who knows japanese.

Chi chi ask how he is doing making sure he took his food pill, really yelling at him to not use his powers then tells him to study hard and to watch out for foreign girls. Gohan just responed like he usually does assures her everything will be fine and finishes the call. Meanwhile logan was translating the entire conversation and telepathically giving all the information to xavier. Raising questions between them about the situation making them believe he is a possible mutant, but will wait until the proper time to bring it up

school goes fine for gohan and his new friends for a couple of weeks. Until a day after school gohan sees a robery going on the xmen he is with excuse them selves while gohan leaves to change into a ssj and takes care of the robery before the xmen are back to take care of it. When the mutans get back to gohan hes already there reading a book.

Couple weeks later the brotherhood cause a little ruckus by stealing a kids wallet and taunting the kid. Gohan not will to stand it anylonger tries to reason with them but the blob gets a hold of the wallet and starts to taunt gohan. Gohan then pushed 'by his standards lightly' knocking the blob quiet a bit away and down. Gohan causually walked over to him grabed the wallet and gave it to the kid. The xmen stood there shocked and surprised then came over making comments about how he could have gotten hurt ect. Ect. Scott then starts to suspect something of Gohan because blob being a mutant it usually takes another mutant to take him down.

During a pe class they were playing baseball again and gohan trying to conceal his abilities failed again when the exact things happened again him getting hit hard in the head with a ball then him catching a homrun in the air. Of course jean grey scott and a few others saw this and new something was up there was no way shoes could help him jump that high.

That night gohan was up in his room just looking at the stars when he saw a shooting star in the distance appear to com crashing down to earth, didnt think anything of it really just one of those rare occurrences. Meanwhile everyone else was voicing their concerns about gohan possibly being a mutant, with the short burst of abilities theyve seen so far they decided to sit upon it for a bit longer see if they find anything else because even seribro hadnt picked up on him.

Weekend and the institute are having fun at their pool gohan with his clothes all baggy hand tjoin them in the fun. He really was just spacing out enjoying the sun when he was caught off guard and pushed into the pull by kurt and scott. Completely drenching him. Gohan caught off guard just laughed it off and the girls cheering him on to take his shirt off. Gohan being shy really didnt want to but eventually gave in and took his shirt.

What everyone didnt expect to see was a fully toned musceled body of Gohans'. Not to mention all of his battle scars. Everyone stood there mouth agape but after quick thinking by jeans part they went back to their games, wih the girls fawning over how more hot he is and needs to show off his body more, how the guys are slightly jealous of his build. But nonetheless his scars is what everyone was thinking about.

Later that night gohan decided to out for a little stroll around the premises while the xmen discussed a little more about gohan. Gohan immediately senses a high power level he hadnt felt in a very long time.

Brolly appear a few hudered feat above Gohan. And in his madness thinks gohan is goku because their ki is similar, or similar to the person that helped defeat him the first time around. Gohan really couldnt figure out wich. All of a sudden a big battle ensues near the mansion. Causing the attention of the xmen to get all decked out and ready for a fight only to find after images of two golden figures.

Fight starts to come to a close, a person is knocked from the sky xmen see that its gohan who is falling but fell to fast for jean to catch him. Gohan crashes creating a crater in the ground xmen get worried try to fight gohan stops them just now noticing their presence. Tells them to get away of course they kind of do but dont really. Brolly aims a blast towards the xmen gohan not wanting them to get hurt and not being able to make a blast strong and quick enough to deflect it runs and stands in the way to take the blast head on. All the zmen heard his shout of pain. The blast disapates brolly then gathers energy what appears to be a calling for a clash of blasts gohan tells the xmen to get outa of the way again they only move so far out of the way though. And gohan charges up a kahmeha wave to counter. With his shirt gone his pants torn up his body and broll's a bloody mess. Gohan is in ssj3 but barely holding onto it while the clash is going gohan sees a couple of flashes about protecting his new friends and family then puts more energy in it over coming brolly and incinerating him.

As the energy flow stops gohan drops to his knees failling out of ssj and the xmen come running over. Gohan again tries to stand up up but the xmen catch him just before he drops. Gohan chuckles a bit a thank you then passes out.

Xmen quickly bring him to the infirmery inside the mansion and quickly start to get him to a more stable condition.

Meanwhile vegeta and piccolo who felt the power finally arrive on scene break into the mansion causing a few of the mutants to come and try to defend the place only to be brushed aside, vegeta and piccolo make it to gohan with protests at first but xavier lets the pass. Vegeta sees gohan and punches him in the chest to wake him up while he shoved a bean in gohans' mouth. Gohan quickly swallowed and starts to recover, then punches vegeta in the face as a thank you for waking him in his sleep.

The xmen all shocked by this 1 for gohan to be punching someone and 2 for him to be awake and perfectly fine. Piccolo finally silencing the comotion gets some answers from gohan but realizes he is not needed anymore and drags vegeta with him to leave. Vegeta sears to spar gohan as soon as hes done with this stupid program just to prove who is really stronger. Leaving the xmen with no answers on who those people where.

Gohan then started to explain how he isnt totally normal before xavier interrupts and they all go to the library were xavier tells gohan what this school really is and that he is normal ect. Gohan not wanting to tell them that he really is half alien just agrees to go along with what they think. They all feel happy about it ect ect.

Then one night full moon gohan makes the mistake goes out side looses control of ozzaru xmen cant handle it vegeta and piccolo come and save the day again. Gohan finally tells xmen what he really is when his he defeated cell. Ect ect. Goten and trunks show up randomly, shocked that to young kids have same abilites as gohan just not same scale ect ect the four leave as gohan stays and re learns to walk and goes back to school ect ect.

Another threat happens havent got a clue what kind of threat but a threat does.

Then a conclusion of somesort.

**All this is a layout for someone else to write or what I think woud be a good story to read. I how ever will not write it because I cant do it any justice. And I have a feeling this story will be flagged reported and probably taken down by the haters. Shame really. All it is supsoe to do is put the idea out there. Then again it could be classified as a real story just a really bad one lolol**

**anyway here are some side notes for the story.**

**-Gohan is 16 **

**-Goten is 7 /6 ish**

**-Gohan has his tail**

**-Gohan still trains**

**-takes place after first year of xmen evolution**

**-gohan can reach ssj3 but he has a hard time staying in it for a long period of time**

**-gohan did go to orange star high before he went here**

**-no saiyaman but yes to gold fighter**

**-gohan is depressed in this story that he caused his fathers death but is good at hiding a depressed looking face and attitude**

**-some of xmen can tell he is hurting they just dont know why until gohan explains who he is and story of cell**

**-there are a few scenes of where the gold fighter appears to save the day and where chi chi calls and gets upset for showing his powers on tv**

**-few scenes at school where his strength and speed show**

**-he doesnt usually show him self on nights of full moon and usually claims it to be he just goes to bed early.**

**-logan does speak japanese, and even though gruff doesnt faze gohan because vegeta is a bit rougher**

**last note all I want is for someone to write a story like this and to do this story justice I know I couldnt. But my hope is that one of you do!**

**Have fun! And bring on the haters! I hope to see this on the worst bad and just plain ugly list!**


End file.
